stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Epiphany Trek
Epiphany Trek is a fan fiction series written by Garry & Susan Stahl. Jay P. Hailey occasionally contributes. Unlike the film canon and some fan fiction series, Epiphany Trek follows an episodic anthology format without "seasons". The series has stories set from the mid 19th century through to the late 24th century. This series follows a number of ships in different eras. Epiphany Trek is set within its own continuity. There are parallels with Jay P. Hailey's Star Trek: Outwardly Mobile, however, the two series are not set in the same Star Trek continuity. Adventures Logs: USS Questing Others may sail when no one has gone before. The Questing sails in harms way. As a defender of the Federation the Questing and her crew have adventures as well. Stories *Epiphany *A Romulan Way *The Word of the Builders Logs: USS Kongo To seek out new life, new civilizations. Never truer words spoken for the ships of Starfleet. Sail with one of the fleet's more unusual members and her daring captain, James Timothy Kirk. The refit Ambassador class ship Kongo seeks out, and finds. Stories *Xanadu's Star *Journeys *Destinations *Passages *The Eagle's Spawn *The Wages of Sin *The Long Patrol *Lines in the Sand *Time and Again *Ships in the Night *The J. Timothy Kirk Shorts Logs: USS Hadrian The Kongo is a success, and success repeated is success. At least that is the theory. The Hadrian is a second ship refit in the style of the Kongo. Her Captain the former First Officer of the Kongo, Gwenith Ap Owen. Follow their adventures as they pull together as ship and crew. Written by Susan Stahl Stories *A Journey of Lessons *Inic The Chronicles of High Crystal Station Can one man make a difference? It is the belief of Terkos, the Romulan expatriate, that he can. Luck has banished him from the Star Empire. Can he adjust to life in the Federation, and use his skills as well? Hard boiled detective Trek. Stories *The Price *The Duel (with Jay P. Hailey) *Murder in the Rue de Verre The LaSaille Chronicles Immortal -- The word conjures visions of Greek gods and palaces. Jerry LaSaille sees none of this when the bullets of the Viet Cong teach him he is unlike other men. Follow his adventures from the turbulence of the 21st century into the mature Federation of the 24th Stories *The Flight *Breakthrough *Call No Man Dead.... *The First Principle *Collateral Damage *That Thou Art Mindful *To Sail the Starry Sea *The Jerry LaSaille Shorts The Romulan War Series The United Federation of Planets: A dream of peace -- On the verge of destruction. The nascent Federation has banished war from her people. An age of reason and peace can now begin. Then disaster strikes in the form of a strange and silent enemy, the Romulans. Attacking without reason or warning the Romulans have made their presence known. The infant Starfleet is bleeding dry as her crews of scientists and researchers have to learn to fight. Stories *Contact *To the Victor *The Spoils of War *The Sins of the Sons The Other Stories A place for the tales that fit no given series, but need to be told none the less. Stories *Direction Sense (by Susan Stahl) *Matters of Perspective (by Susan & Garry Stahl) *The Woman's Song (by Susan Stahl) *Tales of Starbase 600 (by Garry Stahl & Jay P. Hailey) *Other Short Shorts Other Offerings Also presented are treknical essays by several authors, character and racial profiles, ship drawings and an encyclopedia of terms. *The Principles Behind Star Trek (by Steven Huntley) *The Axioms of Star Trek (by the Trekcreative fourm) *When Star Trek was New (by Bill Stone) *This I Believe (by Robert Heinlein) *John Campbell: Father of 'Astounding' (By Chris Aylott) *The Conundrum of the Prime Directive *Why Dreadnaughts? (by Jay P. Hailey) *G-Trek Rules *The Epiphany Trek-Pedia *Ranks in Starfleet *Ship Classes in Epiphany Trek *The Shipyards *'Character Profiles' (sub page with further links) *'Groups' (sub page with further links) *Culture description for the Fresians *Culture description for the Sixliss *Manta Class Starship *'Model Galleries' (sub page with further links) *Alpha Quadrant 2360 *Warp Scales and Ranges The James Dixon fan chronology is presented as a service to the fan community. It will be the latest version the webmaster is aware of. External Links * * * *Epiphany Trek is a sub-set of website. * Page *Jay P. Hailey's Category:Epiphany Trek